


Никаких оправданий. Никаких извинений. Никаких сожалений.

by Polinalee



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polinalee/pseuds/Polinalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брайан в Питтсбурге, Джастин в Нью-Йорке. Сначала все хорошо, но потом Джастин понимает, что они начали отдаляться друг от друга. Будут ли они бороться за свои чувства? Сможет ли Брайан окончательно переступить через свои жизненные принципы?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

POV Джастин

\- Черт, Джастин, я сейчас занят, - голос Брайана был недовольным и злым, - у меня назревает шикарнейший контракт, и я не могу позволить себе потерять его.  
\- Но... - начал я.  
\- Ты свободен в эти выходные?  
Я был свободен. Картину я планировал закончить уже завтра, так что в этот в уик-енд был совершенно свободен.  
\- Да.  
\- Отлично. Подожди... - я слушал, как он отдает распоряжение Синтии, - в субботу я буду в Нью-Йорке. Всего пару часов, у меня будет пересадка на другой рейс. Встретимся в аэропорту в три.  
\- Ты даже на день не останешься? - я был разочарован.  
Мы не виделись уже полтора месяца, то у него не получалось, то у меня. Брайан говорил, что у него много работы, и практически нет ни одной свободной минуты.  
\- Нет, Солнышко, - его голос звучал все также обыденно, - я знаю, что в последнее время между нами все не так гладко, поэтому я и предлагаю встретиться. Если ты все еще хочешь быть со мной, то приедешь, если же нет, то просто не приезжай. Думаю, пора нам с тобой перестать друг друга мучить.  
Я не знал, что сказать. Для него это все так просто? Он считает, что вот так можно поставить точку в наших с ним отношениях? И это человек, который признался мне в любви и предложил выйти за него?  
\- Джастин!  
\- Да, хорошо, - я вздрогнул.  
\- Мне пора, пока, - он отключился даже не дав мне возможности попрощаться. Чертов Кинни!  
Я без сил опустился на кровать. Я уже год в этом городе и до недавнего момента был счастлив. Меня окрыляла эта свобода, эта многомиллионная вечно спешащая толпа, это буйство красок. Но сейчас... Думаю, я совершил самую большую ошибку в своей гребаной жалкой жизни. Отношения с Брайаном разваливались на глазах. В первое время все шло просто прекрасно: он часто приезжал, ежедневно звонил. Конечно, мы часто ссорились, но потом всегда мирились. Очень горячо мирились. Ему не нравилась моя квартира, район, в котором она находиться, и еще миллион прочих мелочей жизни. Он предлагал свою помощь, но я отказывался. За все шесть лет, что мы жили вместе, мне надоело быть иждивенцем. Знаю, Брайан богат, и вряд ли плата за квартиру сильно ударила бы по его карману, но я хотел всего добиться сам.  
Так дела обстояли еще полгода назад, потом же его приезды стали реже, звонки - по большей части деловыми. Я вздохнул. Я скучаю по нему.  
Чтобы я не говорил сам себе, я люблю его, со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками. Меня всегда удивляла его способность быть настолько совершенным в своем несовершенстве. И... к черту карьеру, к черту этот город, если они угрожают моему счастью с Брайаном, построенному таким трудом!  
Будь уверен, Брайан Кинни, я приеду и вставлю тебе мозги на место.  
Следующие два дня пролетели незаметно. Заказчик был в восторге от картины, а я в восторге от платы. Мне предложили новый проект, но я отказался. Я не знал, чего мне ждать от встречи с Брайаном.  
Под окнами просигналило такси. Вероятно, это за мной. Ну, держись!  
До встречи оставалось еще полтора часа, причин спешить не было. Назвав плотному мужичку за рулем адрес, я расслабился, меня клонило в сон, в который я и провалился, прислонив голову к холодному стеклу.  
Меня разбудил резкий визг тормозов. Я открыл глаза, чтобы сразу ослепнуть от яркого света, несущегося на меня с огромной скоростью.

***  
Я пытался открыть глаза, но у меня получалось плохо. Блять, что произошло? Руки не хотели слушать команды мозга, я слабо застонал.  
\- Мистер Тейлор, - позвал меня чей-то голос.  
Я снова предпринял попытку открыть глаза, к моему удивлению, мне это удалось. Доктор? Я в больнице? Мысли сменяли одна другую. Черт!!! Брайан! Я хотел встать, но тело продолжало предавать меня.  
\- Вам нельзя пока двигаться, - почему? Что со мной?  
\- Вы попали в аварию, мистер Тейлор. Вы три недели находились в коме, - аварию? Так тот свет..? Блять!!! Он сказал три недели? Боже!  
Я не о чем не мог думать, кроме как, что я не встретился с Брайаном. Доктор что-то говорил про маму, про то, что пытался дозвониться до нее, что-то про Такера, но я его не слушал. В голове, как приговор, звучали последние слова Брайана: "Думаю,пора нам с тобой перестать друг друга мучить".

POV Брайан

Тед принес мне на подпись очередную стопку документов, когда зазвонил мой телефон. Джастин??? Я тупо смотрел на экран, высвечивающий имя моего бывшего.... А кого? Любовника? Бойфренда? Жениха? Любимого? Я сбросил вызов. Я не хотел знать, что он собирается мне сказать. Что он идиот? Что облажался? Извиниться?  
Сейчас у меня выработалась на него только одна реакция - злость с толикой ненависти. Второе, скорее к самому себе. За то, что, как идиот, ждал его в аэропорту, за то, что он так и не появился, за то, что мы расстались, за то, что я, идиот, позволил себе вообще оказаться в такой ситуации. Любви все же не существует. Есть только трах. А любовь - чувство, придуманное натуралами для оправдания своих жалких отношений. Брак - это часовой механизм, обреченный на самоуничтожение.  
Я не хотел признавать, насколько сильно его отказ от меня, от нас, ударил по мне. Первую неделю, утешение я находил лишь в бутылке старого доброго виски и косяке, но потом понял, что так постепенно превращусь в лесбиянку..... И, вот он Я, снова. Брайан Кинни, самый востребованный жеребец Либерти Авеню, да и вообще Питтстбурга.  
Внезапно мне вспомнился один эпизод нашего с Джастином разговора. Не помню, о чем там шла речь, да и неважно.  
\- Ты никогда не нарушаешь своих обещаний? - спросил он у меня тогда.  
\- Данных себе, никогда, - серьезно ответил я, привлекая его голову для поцелуя.  
Мои воспоминания прервал очередной звонок. Опять Тейлор. Наверное, стоит сменить номер, заодно поменять замок в лофте. Я отключил звук в телефоне, наблюдая за его именем на дисплее. Прощай, Джастин.


	2. Chapter 2

Две недели спустя

POV Джастин

Я слушаю Дебби вполуха, постоянно отвлекаясь на свои мысли. Он не отвечал на мои звонки на протяжении всех этих дней. Лежа в клинике, я не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как “все кончено”. Когда меня все-таки выписали из больницы, я в тот же день улетел сюда, в Питтсбург, но, к моему огромному сожалению, Брайана в лофте не было.  
\- Солнышко! – голос Дебби все же пробился сквозь мои внутренние барьеры. – С тобой все хорошо? Ты неважно выглядишь?  
\- Все нормально, Деб, - улыбнулся, лишь бы только Дебби не поняла моего истинного состояния. Она всегда была слишком проницательной.  
Она опять начал рассказывать про местные новости, когда ЭТО произошло. Не знаю как, но я, словно, спиной почувствовал, кто только что вошел.  
\- Брайан! – Дебби улыбнулась своему “самому непутевому ребенку”.  
\- Дебби, - кивнул Брайан и замер, увидев меня. – Знаешь, Дебби я позже зайду…  
\- Брайан, пожалуйста, давай поговорим, - я соскочил со стула, готовый умолять его выслушать меня.  
\- Джастин, мы, кажется, все уже выяснили, - Брайан даже не повернулся в мою сторону.  
\- Брайан, ты же ничего не понимаешь.., - попытался я, выходя вслед за ним из кафе.  
\- А ты не думал, что я просто не хочу все понимать? – Брайан впервые смотрит прямо мне в глаза.- Джастин, мы ведь договорились, что будет означать твоя неявка в аэропорт, верно?  
\- Брайан, выслушай меня, - я повысил голос, уже приобретая необходимую мне уверенность. – я…  
\- Я не хочу тебя слушать, Джастин. - Брайан снова перебил меня. – Знаешь, даже удивительно, как далеко мы с тобой зашли. Только после этого случая, я осознал, что теряю себя настоящего, Солнышко.  
\- Что? – я ничего не понимал.  
\- Я словно вздохнул свободно, когда с меня слетели все эти путы верности. Я вновь вернулся к прежнему режиму, и мне это нравится, Джастин. Очень нравится.  
На меня словно обрушились небеса. Я не хочу этого слышать. Пожалуйста, скажите, что это все плод моего сознания? Брайан не мог сказать такое! А как же все наши отношения…  
\- Я не понимаю, Брайан, - я зажмурился, словно вот-вот ожидал следующего удара от него. – Ты вернулся к прежней жизни? То есть ты вновь трахаешь все, что шевелиться?  
\- Не совсем, Солнышко, - Брайан чуть улыбнулся. – Я бы сказал, что я трахаю все, что шевелиться и имеет член.  
Это не МОЙ Брайан. Я не знаю этого человека! Мне хочется сбежать в самый отдаленный уголок Вселенной подальше от этого места, от этих слов, от НЕГО.  
\- Это твое окончательное решение? – я должен быть сильным. – Назад дороги не будет.  
\- Я никогда не сворачиваю со своего пути, Солнышко, и всегда двигаюсь только вперед, - твердо сказал Брайан, уходя.  
Наверное, вечером я буду реветь в подушку, прощаясь со своей прежней жизнью. Но сейчас, когда я еще стою на ее окончании, я должен сделать еще кое-что.  
Через десять минут я открываю дверь магазинчика Майкла.  
\- Привет.  
\- О, какие люди! – Майкл с широкой улыбкой на лице сжимает меня в объятиях. – Рад, что ты, наконец, вспомнил о нас. Ты уже виделся со всеми?  
\- Нет, только с Дебби и Брайаном. Ну, и с тобой, - тихо ответил я, осторожно высвобождаюсь из его рук.  
\- Брайан должно быть счастлив? – я с удивлением посмотрел на него. Неужели он не знает о жизни своего лучшего друга?  
\- Очень, - с сарказмом отвечаю, - вот только не моему приезду.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Мы расстались, Майкл, - поясняю, заходя за прилавок и опускаясь на стул.  
\- Ч-что? – Майкл застыл, пытаясь переварить информацию. – Когда?  
\- Примерно пятнадцать минут назад, - я взглянул на часы.  
\- Я не понимаю, - покачал головой Майкл, осторожно присаживаясь на стоящий рядом стул.  
\- Майкл, мне нужна твоя помощь, - приступаю, наконец, к истинной цели своего визита.  
Майкл не ответил, просто кивнул, чтобы я продолжал. Тянусь к своей сумке, достаю из бокового кармана ключи от лофта.  
\- Забери, пожалуйста, мои вещи, - протягиваю ему ключ, который только что отстегнул от общей связки.  
\- Ты не можешь…  
\- Нет, Майкл. Я не хочу его видеть, - помотал я головой, сам вкладывая ключ в его ладонь,- оставь ключ на столике, хорошо?  
\- Вот уж нет! Не буду я этого делать, пока ты мне все не объяснишь!  
\- Майкл…  
\- Я и без тебя знаю, как меня зовут! Рассказывай.  
-Майкл... Хорошо, я расскажу тебя, только поклянись мне, что Брайан ничего не узнает.  
\- Джас…  
\- Поклянись мне! Поклянись мне именем Деб, что ничего не скажешь Брайану. Пожалуйста, Майки.  
Не знаю, что именно подействовало на Майкла, но…  
\- Хорошо. Клянусь именем своей матери, что Брайан никогда ничего не узнает от меня о том, что ты сейчас мне расскажешь.  
Я удовлетворенно кивнул и начал рассказывать. Я выливал на него все свою душу, начиная с момента звонка Брайана и заканчивая окончательным разрывом.  
\- Вот же идиот! – не выдержал Майкл. – Джастин, он должен знать!  
\- Нет, - отрезал я, показывая свое отношение к его предложению, - он не узнает. Ни от меня, ни уж тем более от тебя, Майкл. Не забывай, ты дал мне клятву.  
\- Джастин, это неразумно, - сделал еще одну попытку Майкл, уже намного менее уверенно. – Хорошо, я заберу твои вещи и верну ключи, хотя все еще думаю, что этот упрямый идиот должен знать. Я ни в коей мере не пытаюсь оправдать ни его, ни его слова, но тебе самому станет от этого легче, Солнышко.  
\- Спасибо, Майкл, - я взял свою сумку. – Я позвоню тебе потом.  
Выхожу на улицу. Вот и все. Начался новый этап твоей жизни, Джастин Тейлор.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Брайан

Твою мать! Вот только этого мне до полного счастья и не хватало! Только-только я стал приходить в себя после разрыва с Джастином, так он самолично приехал сюда. Я соврал ему сегодня лишь частично, полностью разрывая всю связь с прошлым. Я на самом деле не хотел слушать его оправдания, которые тот себе навыдумал. Это же просто глупо! Не знаю, на самом ли деле я хотел этого, но умом я понимал, что это самое верное решение, которое я только мог принять.  
Я медленно выдохнул, чтобы снова сделать глубокую затяжку. А он изменился за те полтора месяца, что мы не виделись. Его волосы стали еще длиннее, лицо более взрослым, красивым… Я снова затянулся. Все, что я хочу сейчас – это вернуть самого себя. И я это сделаю.  
Открываю шкаф и начинаю перебирать содержимое. Брайан Кинни должен быть неотразимым, просто, воплощением самого секса. В итоге, останавливаю свой выбор на классическом сочетании: черные джинсы и облегающая светло-голубая рубашка с коротким рукавом. Черная куртка будет совершенным окончанием образа.  
\- Собираешься в “Вавилон”? – наверное, я совершенно ушел в себя, раз не заметил, как в лофте появился Майкл.  
\- Присоединишься или вечером будешь изображать с профессором лесбийскую пару мужского пола?  
\- Брайан, перестань быть таким засранцем. И не трогай Бена! – Майкл целенаправленно подошел к шкафу и начал там рыться.  
\- Не хочешь объяснить, что ты пытаешься там найти? – несмотря на то, что Майкл – мой лучший друг, даже ему не позволено вот так проникать в святая святых.  
\- Все, что принадлежит Джастину, - ответил Майкл, скидывая одежду в принесенную сумку.  
\- Он сам не мог зайти?  
\- Он не хочет тебя видеть, Брайан, - Майкл выпрямился, став похож на Дебби в момент прорыва красноречия.  
\- Ладно, - я кивнул, садясь на кровать, - вижу, что Джастин тебе уже все рассказал, и, если ты не выговоришься, то просто лопнешь. Так что, давай, вывали на меня все то дерьмо, что ты хочешь мне сообщить.  
\- Брайан, - Майкл уже не обращал внимания на мой резкий тон, - выслушай его…  
\- Вот уж ни хрена подобного! – я встал. – Если это все, то…  
\- Нет, не все! – Майкл упер руки в бока, став копией своей матери. – Брайан, ты делаешь огромную ошибку! Ты должен его выслушать…  
\- Я никому ничего не должен! – какое право он имеет лезть в мою личную жизнь. – Я не понимаю, какого хера ты его защищаешь? Ты всегда был на моей стороне, а сейчас заделался его адвокатом. Майкл, когда ты уже перестанешь совать свой длинный нос в чужие дела? То, что у нас происходит с Джастином, это касается только меня и Джастина! И свое решение, я ему уже сообщил.  
\- Ты пожалеешь об этом, Брайан, - Майкл покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю, - на моих губах была усмешка, - иди домой, Майкл. Профессор наверняка приготовил тебе вкусный ужин, после которого вы займетесь консервативным сексом под одеялом…  
\- Ты просто дурак.- Майкл закинул сумку на плечо, и через несколько секунд я опять остался в лофте один.

POV Джастин

На следующий день я начал искать себе квартиру: жить с мамой или Дафни я не хотел. Я должен хоть что-то в этой жизни сделать сам, доказать самому себе, что я тоже хоть что-то могу. До этого, все в моей жизни было сделано чужими руками: сначала мне помогала мама и Дебби, потом Брайан. Конечно, я хорошо рисую, но ведь это мне досталось свыше.  
Первая квартира мне не понравилась. Мне, как художнику, в первую очередь было нужно, чтобы была хоть одна просторная светлая комната. А вот вторая квартира мне пришлась по вкусу: вроде бы и небольшая, но зато светлая и уютная.  
Вторым пунктом моего плана было найти работу. Неплохо, конечно, было бы устроиться в какую-нибудь картинную галерею, либо в университет, чтобы преподавать там живопись. Хоть что-нибудь, только занять себя хоть чем-нибудь, стараясь забыть и забыться. Мои размышления прерывает телефонный звонок.  
\- Привет, Эммет.  
\- Джастин! Как я рад, что ты вернулся! – всегда жизнерадостный голос Эммета вызвал улыбку на моем лице. Завидую этой его способности улыбаться, несмотря ни на что.  
\- Солнышко, мне тут одна птичка на хвосте принесла, что вы с Брайаном окончательно разошлись…  
\- Птичку случаем зовут не Майкл? – интересуюсь, злясь на Майкла, что тот не смог сдержать свой длинный язык.  
Хотя, с другой стороны, когда-нибудь эта новость все равно облетела бы всю округу, обрастая кучей сплетней и слухов.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, мне сказала Дебби, - даже так? - Она очень подавлена, как и все мы. Джастин, что произошло? Я не понимаю, ведь… все было просто замечательно.  
Эммет, Эммет… Все было далеко не так замечательно, как всем вам казалось. Новости от меня до них доходили редко, да и не стал бы я обсуждать с ними свою личную жизнь. А Брайан… Брайан- это Брайан, последний человек, который бы рассказал бы вам о своих чувствах.  
Перед моими глазами стоит его лицо. Мне больно настолько, что больше всего на свете мне хочется позорно разреветься где-нибудь в темном углу, но я не могу себе этого позволить. Показать Брайану, что мне настолько тяжело после разрыва с ним, после того, как он одной своей фразой вырвал мне часть сердца, которая заполнялась на протяжении всех этих лет? От меня он этого не дождется.  
\- Иногда в жизни случаются вещи, которые мы не можем ни предусмотреть, ни предугадать, - я тяжело вздохнул, - конечно же, мне тяжело сейчас, но я справлюсь, Эм.  
\- Конечно же справишься, Солнышко, - Эммет легко рассмеялся, - только, пожалуйста, не отстраняйся от нас. Мы не только его друзья, но и твои, и ты всегда можешь обратиться к нам за помощью, да и посидеть с нами, сходить в Вуди или Вавилон.  
\- Спасибо, - мне стало немного легче. С Эмметом, единственным из всей компании, я всегда находил общий язык.  
\- Вот и отлично. Слушай, я побежал, а то пришли клиенты смотреть помещение…  
\- Конечно, Эм, увидимся, - попрощался я, отключая вызов.  
Завтра же надо начать искать работу. Для начала надо бы съездить в академию, все же к профессии преподавателя я склонялся гораздо больше, чем к простому администратору выставочных комплексов и картинных галлерей. Как-никак, я все же планировал развивать себя и свою живопись дальше, а, работая в галерее, шансов выставить свои работы практически не было.  
Да, так и надо поступить. А сейчас неплохо было бы хоть немного привести эту квартирку в порядок и разложить то немногое, что я имел при себе.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Джастин

\- Мистер Тейлор, Вы же понимаете, что, несмотря на довольно… интересную карьеру, опыта работы с людьми у Вас нет, - мистер Листер, декан факультета современной живописи, поправил на носу очки и посмотрел на меня.  
\- Дайте мне время, и, если Вам не понравится моя работа, то потом просто увольте, - я до последнего цеплялся за этот шанс.  
\- Я не могу понять, мистер Тейлор, зачем Вам, молодому перспективному художнику, это надо? Преподавание будет отнимать много времени, которые Вы могли бы потратить на более полезные для Вас вещи, - я чувствовал, как по моему телу прошелся его изучающий взгляд.  
\- Мне нравится работать с людьми, и я уверен, что справлюсь.  
Несколько минут он еще смотрел на меня, вероятно, что-то решая для самого себя, но потом просто кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Я даю Вам полгода, мистер Тейлор, - он начал заполнять какие-то документы, а я наконец-то смог выдохнуть. Я и не знал, что все это время был настолько напряжен.  
Но по-настоящему спокойно я смог вздохнуть лишь, когда вышел на улицу. Черт! Как же похолодало за те почти два часа, проведенные мною в приемной. Я поплотнее застегнул пальто, стараясь укрыться от пронизывающего ветра. Погода в ноябре стояла аномально холодной, что еще больше угнетало мое настроение.  
Куда пойти? К Дебби или сначала заскочить к Майклу? Если привычки Брайана не изменились, то сейчас шансов застать его в закусочной было меньше, чем в магазинчике комиксов. Что же для начала поедим.  
\- Солнышко! – воскликнула Дебби, стоило мне только открыть дверь. – Заходи, садись.  
Я послушно сел, по привычке сам наливая себе кофе.  
\- Я слышала, что натворил этот засранец, - сразу же начала Дебби, но я не дал ей договорить.  
\- Деб, не надо. Он не виноват, вернее, мы оба виноваты. – Я приступил к своим блинчикам.  
\- Солнышко, не смей защищать его! – Дебби гневно хлопнула меня по плечу. – Он перешел уже все границы. Блять… Да это даже в голове не укладывается, ведь вы так долго и трудно шли к этому, а сейчас….  
\- Дебби, я не хочу поднимать эту тему, - я сделал большой глоток обжигающего напитка, - я нашел работу.  
\- Правда? – Дебби перевела на меня взгляд.  
\- Мне дали пока испытательный срок на полгода, - я не смог сдержать улыбку, - я буду преподавать современную живопись.  
Кофейник в руках Дебби с грохотом опустился на стол.  
\- Ты будешь преподавать? – она была более, чем просто удивлена. – Черт. Солнышко, это же… Вот так сразу? А ты не слишком ли молод для этого?  
\- Мистер Листер, с которым я разговаривал, тоже так считает, поэтому и дал только полгода, но, я надеюсь, что смогу показать себя с самой лучшей стороны.  
\- Конечно, родной! Ты всегда знал, что хотел и добивался этого любыми путями, будь это учеба либо любовь… Прости.  
\- Ничего. - Я помотал головой, отгоняя пришедшую в голову мысль.- Это ведь глупо избегать этого? Я хочу сказать… Мы ведь все равно будем где-нибудь пересекаться…  
\- Чушь собачья! – Дебби перебила меня, гневно сверкнув глазами. – Врать ты так и не научился. Солнышко! Это нормально, то, что ты чувствуешь. Не смей скрывать этого от меня. Ты мне словно сын, что возлагает на тебя определенные обязанности. Если хочешь, спроси Майкла… Когда ему было шестнадцать, я написала ему целый список таких вот правил.  
\- Спасибо, Деб, - на душе значительно посветлело. Почему ей я могу сказать то, что никогда не смогу сказать своей матери? – Я рад, что вы все есть у меня. Я имею в виду.. За эти годы вы все стали моей семьей… Я люблю всех вас.  
\- Мы тоже тебя любим, Солнышко, - что ни говори, но я знал, что Дебби чувствует, насколько хреново мне сейчас.  
\- Мне надо идти. Еще надо заскочить к Майклу, - я положил на стол двадцатку.  
\- Даже не думай, Джастин, - строго предупредила меня Дебби, мгновенно занимая боевую позицию.  
\- Но я больше здесь не работаю.  
\- Если тебе так хочется, можешь в любое время придти сюда поработать, - Дебби улыбнулась, - но, сомневаюсь, что теперь у тебя будет хоть одна свободная минутка. Не переживай, я возьму вдвое больше с одного неподражаемого великого упрямого идиота.  
Я рассмеялся.  
\- Не думаю, что у тебя это получится, Дебби. Мы ведь оба знаем, что Брайан, как никто другой, умеет считать деньги.  
\- Ну, возможно, Тед его все же переплюнет.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Брайан

\- А, ну, стоять! – Дебби возвышалась надо мной, угрожающе уперев руки в бока.  
\- Становись в очередь, Деб, - она пришла уже в конце моего завтрака, когда я уже натягивал перчатки и собирался уходить. – Судя по твоему виду, ты жаждешь жестко оттрахать мой мозг.  
\- А ты, как думал? – ее лицо просто пылало негодованием. – О чем ты, блять, думал? Как ты мог так поступить с Солнышком?  
\- Я не хочу знать твое мнение, Дебби, - как они не понимают? – Мы с Джастином все решили и успокоились…. Тем более он скоро все забудет, в Нью-Йорке ему будет явно не до меня.  
\- Да вот только он не собирается возвращаться в Нью-Йорк…  
Что? Что она сказала?  
\- Джастин устроился преподавателем, здесь, в Питтсбурге. И он не собирается возвращаться в этот муравейник, Брайан, - Дебби покачала головой, как делала это всегда, когда хотела добавить своим словам больше значимости.  
\- Это его дело, - хоть я и делал вид, что мне абсолютно плевать на это, но… черт, - зачем ты мне это все говоришь? Мы не собираемся менять своего решения.  
\- Мы? Хочешь сказать, что это было ВАШЕ решение? Что-то мне подсказывает, это было на сто процентов лично твое решение.  
Я не знал, что ответить на это. Дебби всегда знала меня слишком хорошо, и вот сейчас… И тут зазвонил мой телефон, словно в ответ на мои мысленные просьбы.  
Тед, впервые в жизни я рад тебя слышать!  
\- Да, - бросаю в трубку, делая Дебби прощальный жест рукой. – Нет, я категорически не согласен!  
\- Но им не нравится фраза…  
\- Им не нравится наш слоган? Блять, передай им, что пусть тогда придумывают его сами!  
\- Они уже придумали, Брай – голос Теда звучит устало. Представляю, как его, наверное, измучили эти акулы бизнеса.  
\- Я буду через двадцать минут, - отключаю вызов.  
Этот контракт высасывал все мои силы, но провалить его я не мог себе позволить. Этот контракт- мой выход на западное побережье. Да и вообще, Брайан Кинни никогда не отступает от своих проблем.  
Вот только от одной проблемы я бегу, надеясь, что ей надоест нагонять меня…

POV Джастин

\- Джеймс, подбородок должен быть чуть более повернут вправо, - внимательно вглядываюсь в набросок.  
Мне нравилось. Из всей группы я пока выделил всего пару человек, на работах которых мне хотелось заострять внимание. Разумеется, как преподаватель, я одинаково хорошо относился ко всем, но в некоторых… я видел самого себя.  
Прошло две недели моего преподавания, но только сейчас они начали воспринимать меня. Ну, я же не виноват, что в свои двадцать пять выгляжу моложе любого из них!  
Медленно выдыхаю и зажмуриваюсь от мучительной головной боли, которая все чаще приступами накатывает на меня. Черт! Черт! Какого хрена она болит? Мне, что и так мало досталось? Надо позвонить Майклу, но не хочу и не могу… Думаю, что с интервью по поводу “Гнева”, он справиться и без меня.  
\- Мистер Тейлор, с Вами все хорошо? – невысокий черноволосый юноша легонько дотронулся до моей руки.  
\- Да, все хорошо, - я уверенно кивнул.  
Ненавижу привлекать к себе внимание!  
Черт, как же больно!


	6. Chapter 6

POV Джастин

Мне пришлось забыть про головную боль, несмотря на то, что та становилась все сильнее и настойчивее с каждым приступом. Радует лишь то, что она не болит постоянно, а то я бы совсем тут загнулся. Я, конечно, мог бы обратиться к врачу, но не мог себе этого позволить: мне поступил неожиданный заказ от одного из моих бывших клиентов и… Черт! Это на самом деле было интересное предложение, и деньги тут совершенно не причем. Второй причиной, по которой я не мог уделить себе время, был университет, в котором я был пока только на испытательном сроке. Сомневаюсь, что мне это проститься.  
Я отложил в сторону карандаш и взглянул на набросок, нарисованный пока на обычном листе бумаги. Совсем скоро я смогу перенести это на холст. Надеюсь во всяком сл… Блять! Я схватился за стол, чтобы не упасть. Да, что же со мной?  
Это не отпускает меня уже третий день. Наверное, сильнее головной боли меня беспокоят вот такие заносы. Черт! Ощущение такое, словно у меня в голове устроили маятник, который шатается из стороны в сторону при каждом движении. Словно… Я знаю, что я иду ровно, но чувствую, как меня шатает где-то внутри моей головы. Бред какой-то, который я даже и объяснить толком не могу.  
Кое-как собираясь с мыслями, я все же выхожу из своей квартирки. Надо заглянуть к Дебби, а потом зайти к Эммету. Надеюсь, я смогу сделать все это.  
В кафе у Дебби было шумно и многолюдно. Проходя мимо одного из столиков, я увидел… Угадайте кого? Разумеется, Брайана. Главное, не обращать на него внимания, словно я его не знаю и никогда не знал.  
\- Солнышко! – голос Дебби прозвучал, как гром у меня в голове. – Иди скорее сюда!  
Я приблизился, но все же оставаясь на достаточно далеком расстоянии от нее. Не хочу, чтобы меня сейчас трогали. Вообще никто.  
\- Привет, Деб, - улыбаюсь и присаживаюсь за столик.  
\- Хей, малыш, ты в порядке? Выглядишь просто дерьмово! – она совершенно бесцеремонно занимает место напротив.  
\- Просто чувствую себя не слишком хорошо, - я пожимаю плечами, - ничего серьезного, просто голова чуть побаливает.  
\- Черт, Солнышко, ты ходил к врачу?  
\- Деб! У меня просто болит голова, и я не собираюсь помирать, так что успокойся, - я не мог не улыбнуться от ее переживания.  
\- Привет! – рядом со мной плюхнулся Майкл. – Привет, мам.  
Он своровал с моей тарелки ломтик сыра, от чего получил от матери по рукам.  
\- Ты даже представить не можешь, как вчера все прошло! – Майкла разрывало от эмоций. – Они собираются сделать репортаж о нас и вставить его в вечернее шоу! Ты ведь понимаешь, как много это значит, да?  
Слова Майкла обрадовали меня. Черт, это и реально круто! Наконец, все эти натуралы узнают о нас именно в то смысле, как нужно! Я, конечно, понимаю, что все это совершенно непредсказуемо и, хрен его знает, во что это все выльется, но это определенно стоило того.  
Перед глазами потемнело, но ощущение исчезло, стоило чуть поморгать.  
\- Это просто потрясающе… Бен сказал, что поможет нам…  
\- Майкл, - голос Дебби прервал монолог.  
Я не понимаю, что происходит, но перед глазами темнеет все сильнее и возвращается боль, которая на этот раз носит пульсирующий характер.  
-… “Гнев” станет известным на весь мир. И придумали его мы! Джастин, это настолько круто, что…  
\- МАЙКЛ!!! – это было последним, что я услышал, прежде чем упасть в полную тьму.

POV Брайан

До сих пор стоит в ушах крик Дебби, а перед глазами, словно в замедленно съемке, крутиться картинка с Джастином, падающим на руки Майкла. Понимая, что скорую ждать мы будем долго, я сам вызвался отвести Джастина в больницу. Дебби не могла поехать с нами, чему я был безмерно рад. Мне только не хватало ее истерик! Поражаюсь этой женщине, которая в любых ситуациях умеет сохранять хладнокровие, но стоит лишь кому-нибудь пожаловаться на здоровье, так она сразу же превращается в курицу-наседку.  
И вот спустя почти полтора часа мы с Майклом сидим в коридоре и ждем того, кто сможет нам все толково объяснить. И, черт, мне было страшно. Я не хочу этого признавать, но я привык быть честным с самим собой. И, блять, я был напуган до охуения, несмотря на все мои выстроенные барьеры!!!  
Еще спустя двадцать минут ожидания, к нам вышел врач. Я подскочил на ноги, направляясь ему навстречу.  
\- Док? Что с ним?  
\- Прошу прощения, а кем вы ему приходитесь? – доктор внимательно осмотрел меня с ног до головы.  
\- Я его друг…  
\- Простите, мы не имеем права разглашать какие-либо сведения о состоянии пациентов никому, кроме родственников и…  
\- Вы не поняли, доктор, - к нам подошел Майкл, - они партнеры. Он имел в виду это, когда говорил “друг”.  
Я хотел возразить, но быстро смекнул, что так мы вообще ничего не узнаем.  
\- Что же, я предупрежу мистера Тейлора, что рассказал все вам, - доктор поправил очки, - мистера Тейлора пока еще обследуют, поэтому сказать что-то конкретное я вам пока не могу. Пока его жизни ничто не угрожает, но мы должны исключить все возможные осложнения. Мы запросили его медицинскую карту, но, пока ее нет, могу я задать вам вопрос?  
Я кивнул.  
\- У мистера Тейлора была черепно-мозговая травма? Он когда-нибудь ударялся головой?  
\- Да,- я ответил практически мгновенно. – Около семи лет назад, его сильно ударили бейсбольной битой по голове, после чего у него были некоторые проблемы с иннервацией правой руки. И…  
\- Около семи лет назад? – переспросил чуть задумчиво доктор Крайтон, как я смог прочитать на бейдже. – Но это довольно длительный отрезок времени. Может, что-нибудь случалось в менее отдаленный период времени?  
Я отрицательно покачал головой. Насколько я знаю…  
\- Он вышел из трехнедельной комы несколько недель назад, - выпалил доселе молчавший Майкл.  
Ч-ЧТО??? Я перевел на него ничего не понимающий взгляд, но … Блять! Он не врал, это прекрасно читалось на его простом лице.  
\- Простите?  
Майкл чуть стушевался от двойного пристального взгляда.  
\- Около месяца назад, а если быть точным, то примерно… Блин, Брайан, какого числа вы должны были встретиться в аэропорту?  
Что он пытается…  
\- Да, ладно, это не столь важно. Джастин ехал в аэропорт, когда все это произошло. По его словам он заснул, а, проснувшись, увидел фуру, летящую прямо на них. В себя он пришел уже в клинике, и врач, который обследовал его, сказал, что он был в коме три недели.  
Майкл сделал паузу, а потом, сделав неопределенный жест рукой, добавил:  
\- Может, тогда он и стукнулся… головой.  
Доктор был взволнован, и сразу же ушел обратно в палату.  
Я посмотрел на Майкла взглядом, от которого он должен был умереть на месте. Я… Я не знал, как реагировать на услышанное.  
Майкл стушевался, и, чуть заикаясь, сказал:  
\- Он сказал, что убьет меня, если я хоть слово скажу тебе.  
Я рассмеялся, но довольно истерично.  
\- А ты не думал, что я тебя сам убью, узнав об этом? – мне хотелось просто растерзать его, несмотря на то, что он мой лучший друг.  
Как такое вообще могло случиться? Я… Блять! Я не могу сформировать ни единой мысли!!! Блять! Блять! Блять!  
Я чувствую себя настолько отвратительно, что просто не могу сложить все воедино.  
\- Ты сам во всем виноват, Брайан, - он набрался сил посмотреть мне в глаза.  
\- Надо же, какая неожиданность! - сарказм сам слетал с моего языка. – С каких это пор ты его защищаешь? Ты всегда был на моей стороне, а сейчас заделался его долбанным адвокатом!  
\- Ты должен был выслушать его, Брай! - Майкл был один из немногих, кто не боялся меня в гневе. – После того, как он очнулся, он сразу же вылетел сюда. Он хотел все тебе объяснить, а ты его буквально послал. Ты наговорил ему просто ужасных вещей, чем вывел его из себя. Он уже не хотел ничего тебе объяснять, потому что ты его предал, Брайан. А все, что случилось потом, просто закономерная цепочка событий.  
\- Почему я должен был его слушать? Я не хотел знать, как он в очередной раз облажался!  
Майкл усмехнулся, но в этой усмешке не было ни капли доброты.  
\- За всю вашу многолетнюю историю он облажался всего один раз, когда сошелся с этим скрипачом, Итаном. И то, потому что был мальчишкой, которому было важно знать, что он любим. Боже, Брайан, когда ты, наконец, научишься видеть что-нибудь иное, кроме своего отражения в зеркале! Ты так ничего и не понял? Это ты, Брай. На этот раз это ты облажался.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Джастин

Опять меня окружают всякие проводки и мониторы: нетрудно догадаться, где я. Последнее, что крутится у меня в голове – это взволнованное лицо Дебби перед глазами, а дальше… Сплошная темнота. Наверное, я просто упал в обморок.  
\- Привет, как ты? – в палату заглянул Майкл. – Я зайду?  
\- Конечно, - я попытался улыбнуться. – Как я сюда попал?  
Глупый вопрос, не своим же ходом! Но ответ Майкла меня огорошил.  
\- Мы с Брайаном привезли тебя, - он чуть смущенно улыбнулся. – Просто подумали, что…  
\- Брайаном? Он был здесь? – я попытался приподняться, но бросил сразу же попытку, так как голова оставалась невероятно тяжелой, хоть уже и не болела.  
\- М-да, был, - Майкл осторожно присел на край моей кровати. – Мне пришлось рассказать врачу об аварии, ничего?  
\- Все нормально, - не знаю, чем они меня там накачали, но чувствую я себя гораздо лучше, нежели утром.  
\- Простите, что прерываю, - в палату зашел мужчина в белом халате. – Мистер Тейлор, я – доктор Крайтон, ваш лечащий врач, и я хотел бы побеседовать с вами.  
Он выразительно посмотрел на Майкла, и тот, чуть покраснев, вскочил.  
\- Мне уже пора, но, Джастин, обязательно позвони, хорошо? – уже на выходе из палаты он развернулся. – И позвони, пожалуйста, отдельно моей матери, иначе… Ну, ты знаешь.  
На моих губах появилась улыбка, которая сразу исчезла, стоило мне поймать себя на одной мысли: Он даже не зашел ко мне. Ему все равно.

POV Брайан

\- Ты просто трус, - с этими словами Майкл быстро залез в машину.  
\- Как он? – я решил проигнорировать его комментарий по большей части от того, что в какой-то степени он был прав.  
\- Будет в порядке, - буркнул Майкл, пристегивая ремень безопасности. – Послушай, я тебя прошу, не говори Джастину, что я рассказал тебе.  
\- Что, Майки, боишься, что Джастин тебе накостыляет? – съязвил я, но друг посмотрел на меня таким взглядом, который мог означать лишь одно – мне стоит заткнуться. Значит, он еще не отошел. Ну, и ладно.  
Странно, но, пока мы ехали, мне было удивительно легко не думать о сложившейся ситуации, но, как только я высадил Майкла у образцовой лужайки дома Навотны-Брукнер, все эмоции и мысли накрыли меня, разрывая на части. Самое ужасное то, что определенная часть меня пыталась найти оправдание.  
Мысли одна за другой отчаянно бились о воздвигнутый мною мысленный барьер, пытаясь пробиться к своей цели – моему внутреннему Я, которого я уже… нет, не потерял, а просто перестал ощущать. Черт, Брайан, ты гей, а не лесбиянка! Соберись! Да, ты облажался, но это вполне объяснимо: у Джастина и раньше бывали проколы, и ты просто не ожидал… Бред. Как ни крути, а выходит одна ерунда.  
Черт! Черт! Черт! Пытаюсь собраться… Я должен был сегодня к нему зайти, и, наконец, взять свои яйца в руки и произнести эти чертовы слова извинений. Рассказать, как больно мне было, когда я до последнего ждал его в аэропорту Нью-Йорка, как паршиво и горько было от одной лишь мысли, что он смог так легко отказаться от всего, что связывало нас все эти годы. Рассказать о том…  
Блять! К черту… Эти мысли ни к чему не приведут. Кому какое нахрен дело до того, о чем ты думал? Всем важны поступки, так что оставлю все это дерьмо на завтра.

POV Джастин

Я завязывал шнурки на ботинках, которые мне вместе с остальной одеждой вернули буквально минут пятнадцать назад. Обследование ничего не дало, что одновременно радовало и настораживало. Конечно, просто здорово, что у меня нет каких-либо изменений в голове, вызвавших подобную симптоматику, но все равно вопрос оставался открытым: что со мной произошло? Сомневаюсь, что головные боли и последующая за ними потеря сознания возникли из ниоткуда.  
Поэтому пообещав себе и доктору обязательно прийти на повторное обследование через полгода, я с чистой совестью был выписан.  
Спокойствие. Вот то слово, каким можно охарактеризовать мое состояние на данных момент. Меня накрыли такой пофигизм и отрешенность от проблем, что я не знал, радоваться этому либо же бить тревогу.  
Когда я закончил с формированием красивого бантика, дверь в мою палату отворилась, и вошел Он.  
На пару секунд наши глаза встретились, а потом я вновь вернулся к своему занятию. Что-то в облике Брайана настораживало. Он выглядел прекрасно, восхитительно, элегантно и… виновато, хоть и пытался всеми силами это скрыть. Хм… Увиденное мне не слишком нравилось.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – это не тот вопрос, что я ожидал услышать, но он расставил все по своим местам. Он знает. Он все знает.  
\- Я догадывался, что Майкл не умеет держать свой большой рот закрытым, - против воли улыбаюсь, удовлетворяясь еще одним совершенным бантиком, - правда, я не ожидал, что его прорвет так скоро.  
Не обращая никакого внимания на замершего Кинни, я накинул на себя куртку.  
\- Джастин, почему ты не сказал мне? – Он сделал шаг вперед и уже поднял руку, чтобы придержать меня за локоть, но сразу опустил ее снова вниз.  
\- И когда же я должен был это сделать? Перед твоими беспочвенными обвинениями? Или между твоими словами о потери “себя настоящего” и заявлением, что ты вновь мистер “Я трахаю все, что шевелится и имеет член”?  
\- Джастин…, - на Брайана было больно смотреть: он весь словно сжался, и в его глазах было столько печали, что я мог бы в ней утонуть. – Я сожалею…  
\- Сожаления – чушь, не так ли? – мой пофигизм все нарастал. – Давай, Брай, вздохни свободно, не дай вновь полонить себя “путами верности”.  
\- Раньше ты всегда мог заставить меня выслушать себя, даже, если я упирался! – Брайан чуть повысил голос.  
\- Я пытался, и ты это знаешь, но потом… После твоих слов я уже не хотел что-либо тебе объяснять, а уж тем более не собирался перед тобой оправдываться.  
\- Джастин, прошу тебя, ты не можешь… вот так…  
\- Могу, Брайан, могу. Ведь “Я никогда не сворачиваю со своего пути и всегда двигаюсь только вперед”.  
С этими словами я обогнул его и вышел из палаты. Дверь в прошлое надо закрыть, и чем скорее я это сделаю, тем надежнее будет.  
\- Дай мне подвезти себя, - услышал я за спиной, но не стал оборачиваться.  
\- Меня заберет Бен, - да, правильно, прошлое надо оставить прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Да здравствует новая жизнь!


End file.
